


Лотос

by FandomMattGroening



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening





	Лотос

От неё пахнет лотосами. Тонкий, едва уловимый аромат всегда пробивается через сложные многосоставные запахи: тмин, перец, кориандр, немного пачули. Словно родник в душном саду. Лизе нравится масала, Мардж нравится, что Манджула умеет его готовить, есть повод предложить ей вырваться из рутинных будней, заботы о восьмерняшках, сделать паузу и побыть немного здесь, с Мардж.  
— Добавь немного имбиря, если любишь поострее, — советует Манджула, растирая специи в ступке. Конечно, можно было взять кофемолку и сделать всё намного быстрее, но есть что-то в плавных движениях Манджулы, что заставляет сидящую на соседнем стуле Мардж смотреть на её руки. Ей приходится встряхнуть головой, словно сбрасывая наваждение. 

Мардж ненароком касается её тяжелых блестящих волос, это так же волнительно, как в первый раз, когда их только познакомили на свадьбе. Или когда Манджула плакала, сидя на самом краю дивана в гостиной, а Мардж не могла решиться обнять её по-настоящему и рассеянно гладила по спине. Как же ей хотелось тогда снова увидеть Манджулу счастливой. Как бы она хотела сделать её счастливой.  
— Это хорошо, что у тебя турка, Мардж. Апу всё заливает кипятком из чайника, он слишком долго жил в Америке, — сетует Манджула, пока Мардж, смешивая молоко с водой, старается не обращать внимания, что та стоит прямо за её спиной. — Пусть немного покипит.  
И Мардж кивает, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдает за жидкостью в турке, чувствуя, как эмоции бурлят в ней, словно в котле. Засыпать специи, добавить немного меда, Манджула всё ещё стоит прямо за спиной, близко-близко, направляет её руки, что-то говорит.  
— Можешь снять сразу, — почему-то очень тихо говорит Манджула, касаясь локтя Мардж, и тянется к ручке на плите. — Или можно оставить на пару минут, если ты любишь острее. Всыпать ложку тростникового сахара, если хочешь слаще.  
— Я люблю острее, — отвечает Мардж, забыв обо всем, что сейчас услышала, мягко положив ладонь на её запястье. Сквозь аромат горячего молока и специй пробивается тот самый тонкий, волнующий, заставляющий что-то в груди мелко дрожать. Манджула кивает и не убирает руку, замирая с ней в странном полуобъятии. Мардж кажется, что время замедляется. Она медленно поворачивается, закрывает глаза. И вдыхает запах лотоса полной грудью.


End file.
